Aarkash IX
'Aarkash "The Defiler" IX. '''was a Mezian human male who was the 20th Emperor of the Mezian Empire. As Emperor of the Mezian Empire, he advanced the empire technologically, making it rival several empires or galactic governments such as the Zygerrian Slave Empire. However, despite this, Aarkash was an extremely brutal and barbaric leader, and he led a reign of terror until 31 ABY, when he died and his son, Omar replaced him. Biography A male member of the Kartaronx Dynasty and the son of the former Emperor of Mezia, Karnag III, Aarkash rose to the throne of Mezia during the reign of the Galactic Empire. During this time period, Aarkash modernized the empire, making it much more technologically advance via trade with the Galactic Empire and gaining profit from attacking rebel cells that strayed within their territory. During this time, Mezia soon became a greater power, until the collapse of the Galactic Empire, where Aarkash, seeing the power vacuum left by the empire, he began expanding Mezia's territory to new heights, soon enslaving the populations of many planets via barbaric means. Tatooine Campaign During this period of time, on 31 ABY, the Mezian Empire was at its height, as it began attacking Hutt Space and other outer rim territories, amassing power and influence. One such world that was in its grasp was Tatooine. The initial campaign led and overseen by the Defiler saw massive raids on Tusken Raider territory and Jawa Sandcrawlers, as he occupied portions of the Dune Sea. Battle of Mos Redna Approaching the city of Mos Redna, Aarkash stormed it, bombing and raging havoc upon it, until being met with resistance by a force sensitive boy named Ayu. With Ayu attempting to shoot him, Aarkash overpowered the boy, before biting his hand off brutally. Later on, he'd also capture a clone trooper by the name of CT-2, who was preserved in stasis until being released once more later on in life. Interrogating the two individuals, Aarkash extracted several samples of DNA from CT-2 and Ayu, however Ayu destroyed several of his DNA samples in secret before he and the clone were escorted on board ''The Foul, a stolen star destroyer, setting a course to the Hadrion Prime cloning facilities. Duel with Liam and Death On the command bridge, as they were about to arrive on Hadrion Prime, the Defiler was approached by a man by the name of Liam Shaltren, a force sensitive assassin in possession of a Darksaber. Facing him off, he duelled against Liam, quickly overpowering him at first until being impaled by Liam's Darksaber. In a last-ditch attempt to kill Liam, he attempted to push him out to space from the command bridge's window, only to end up getting killed by being pushed into the void of space himself. Soon after Liam escaped, his crew met the same grisly fate as him. Legacy Following his death, Liam managed to free Ayu and CT-2 from the Mezian's captivity, but more interestingly, as the ship was falling apart, the First Order boarded the ship, looting and stealing many Mezian weapons and artifacts, along with the DNA Samples of CT-2. This would be used for a later Clone Army that the First Order would attempt to develop under Makato Naez. Personality and Traits Aarkash was described as a very brutal man, however, he also valued intellect and knowledge. Being much more pragmatic and much more intelligent than his predecessors, who were considered brutal savages (However, one notable exception to this was Hadrion the Great, who made Mezia into an empire). Aarkash's methods of killing were however beyond human belief. His tactics included animalistic behaviour, attacking enemies as if he were feeding upon them. He was notably cruel and sadistic, along with also acting insane in some cases, such as during his duel against Liam. Trivia * Aarkash's name comes from the name "Aakash", which is Indian in origin. * Aarkash's character concept came from 2017 when the concept of the Mezian Empire was made. * Aarkash is loosely based off of VladPutin's friend in real life. Category:Characters